


Last Dance

by Grizumirri



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Funeral, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizumirri/pseuds/Grizumirri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tragic?) Ciel's funeral with a small twist at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> May be typos and all that.  
> I was inspired by Phantomhive's Waltz song :D  
> Any of the recognizable characters of Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso. Not me, kay? Good.

People in dark are gathered around a wooden coffin, but a man with raven hair and red eyes stood out in the crowd. They dared not to look at his way, but kept crying over somebody.

That somebody was Ciel Phantomhive, who had died recently. His butler, Sebastian Michaelis, the demonic man, stroked the younger males pale face. The feeling of grief and sorrow was strong around him, but he had promised earlier to the young master not to shed any blood in his funeral, as tempting as it sounded to him. Sure, it was meant to be as a joke, but the butler still wanted to keep that promise. Probably as an experiment on how would he react.

The weather was bad; rain kept pouring down like the tears of the pained people. Some of them were desperate and felt bad for the young man, he died so young and had just started a new sober life after his parents death. Oh, why did he have to die now?

Ciel’s fiancée, Elizabeth, stayed beside him. Small but with many quantity of small tears streamed down from her young petite face while her butler held an umbrella above her largely styled head, but did her best not lay a finger on her. That was an advice from Sebastian.

Men and women of the upperclassmen with their butlers started to leave. Black umbrellas were hovering over the mass of crowd as they vanished into their carriages. Then, leaving.

Sebastian showed their way out, thanking for the attendance. He walked back to the small open tent above grave, not caring how the rain was ruining his suit or hair. Once near Ciel, he took his last, lingering, look at him.

“Be sure to behave in the other world. I’ll be joining you soon, my lord.”

 

 

( ಠ_ಠ)–Ψ

 

“How long did you intend to keep me waiting here, Sebastian.” Ciel raised from his coffin, immediately as he abandoned his coffin where he laid, he was surprised to hear his favorite song playing. They were in a ballroom, none of the Phantomhive staff knew what they did — the funeral, I mean. They lived their life as normal as it could be.

“I apologize dearly, young master. In order to be hidden from people, I had to settle to a longer journey from the usual one.” The tall butler knelt down before his master, who was giving him a stern look. But, then, laughed. Sebastian looked at him with small confusion, but didn't give a dime. “All those rich bastards who attended to my fake funeral must be over me now and eating some roasted beef steak.” Ciel laughed, but abruptly stopped and clicked his tongue “I am the best, better than any nobleman or a king, right, Sebastian?”

 

The butler remained quiet.


End file.
